


Payback's a Bitch

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hostages kept her in place for her punishment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

”Consider yourself lucky Drusilla isn't here – she'd make you pay for killing her Mummy.” He laughed. “You didn't wield the stake but you were the impetus.”

He turned and surveyed the two hostages to her obedience, tranquilised and chained in the corner. He so wanted to get his hands on Willow, release that inner darkness. But first...

He intended to take out all of his frustrations and anger on this pert little ass and beat it raw. The torture was just beginning and he intended to enjoy every stroke he laid on her.

“Ready or not, Slayer, here they come....”


End file.
